I Can Read You Like A
by Majick
Summary: Ron and Hermione argue. Harry and Ginny talk. Revelations, realisations, and chocolate! What else could it be but a Harry Potter fluff fic? :: Complete! Please read and review!
1. Ginny's Tale

**__**

I Can Read You Like A. . .

Ginny's tale

It all started last summer, just before my fifth year at Hogwarts began. Harry had come to stay after his horrible aunt and uncle made his summer absolute hell. They're just pure evil, they really are. Eventually Professor Lupin and Mad Eye Moody came and took him away. He was brave to stick it out there, though. I just can't imagine what it must be like living with people who hate you.

Of course, sometimes I live with people I hate. Honestly, sometimes Fred and George are just. . . Grrrr! It's even worse when Bill's at home. I love them dearly, but put the three of them together and it's like messing about in Potions. You know it's going to end up with trouble.

That morning, of course, it was me who got it.

I swear, those brothers of mine will do anything to embarrass me. And now I'm getting older, they seem to think they have to work extra hard. Which they do, but I wish they didn't get it exactly right, every single time.

Especially when Harry's there.

We were talking about our cousin Stephanie's wedding, and what we'd all be wearing. And then George said something about who'd be the first to get married. And Fred started grinning, like he always does when him and George have the same thought at the same time. It's really spooky.

'So, who'll be the first one of us to get married?' he said. Of course, him, Bill, and George all looked at me.

'Why me?' I asked. 'What, because I'm a girl, I have to go off and get married first? Thank you _very_ much. You know that I had my first boyfriend when I was fourteen? That was quicker then any of you _boys_ did. And it was nice. Maybe I'll date other boys. Maybe I'll start dating _men_. Maybe I'll be thirty before I marry, or _forty_. Maybe I'll be one of those women who have a string of torrid love affairs and leaves broken hearts all over Europe.'

They didn't have to laugh quite so much. I mean, it's not _that_ impossible.

'Ginny,' Bill managed, after laughing for about five minutes. 'The only thing that will stop you getting married is finding enough green material to make your dress match your bridegroom's eyes.'

That was almost really sweet, except Harry and Ron chose just that moment to come down for breakfast. Of course, they heard everything. If I've discovered one thing about our crazy old house over the years, it's that anything embarrassing is bound to be overheard.

I just sat there, and it was just like I was eleven all over again. I could feel myself going red – not pink. Ron says I go pink because I'm a girl. Honestly! - and I just couldn't move. Even after everything that happened last year, even though Harry and I fought side by side in the Department of Mysteries, there are still times that this happens. It's just so bloody _annoying! _I guess I should just be grateful it doesn't happen very much anymore.

Of course, Ron was grinning like an idiot. He can be like a dog with a scent when there's a joke to be told, and he was trying to pry the story out of Bill. Bill actually had the decency to try and keep quiet, but I could see that Fred was just bursting to tell. 

Really, I think Fred is the worst of my brothers when it comes to this sort of thing Sometimes he's just completely blind to other people's feelings. George can be quite sensitive at times, but then, he is the older twin. Maybe that's it?

But I'm rambling now, aren't I? Sorry, I do that when I get talking about my family. There's so many of them, and I am pretty fond of them all. 

Even Fred. 

Usually.

So, Fred was on the verge of telling the joke again, which would have had all four of my brothers in hysterics. And then, of all people, Harry asked me if I wanted to go for a walk! I think he knew that Fred was going to embarrass me, and I think Harry's been hanging around Ron long enough to know a bit about chess. I mean, Fred was absolutely gobsmacked. It's like when we play Ron at chess, and we build up this huge attack, and Ron moves his knight – always his knight! You would think we'd learn! - and checkmates us. _Anyway_, Harry was just like that. One sentence, and Fred was completely thrown. He looked like he did that time he fell off his broom in the paddock. Completely stunned. It's a moment I'll treasure.

And the best thing, the very, very best thing, is that because Fred looked so funny, I didn't even think about what Harry had said! I just said yes, as though it were perfectly natural. Me and Harry, going for a walk, perfectly natural. Yes, I could get used to that.

Anyway, before I get carried away – and I do get carried away when I'm talking about Harry. Not as much as I used to, thank heavens – anyway, we finished breakfast, and Fred got stuck with the washing up. Serves him right. Mum made him do it without magic, too, which was wonderful.

Harry and I went out to the meadow behind the house, and we climbed a tree. Can you believe Harry Potter has never climbed a tree for fun? The simple things a person can miss out on. I used to do my best thinking in that old tree out there. Harry told me about a Devil's Snare he had to fight with Ron and Hermione once, but I told him that it doesn't count because Hermione had to save him. Still, he told it in a very funny way, and whenever he got to Ron's part, he had this sort of a funny look on his face. He made Ron sound really silly, and I was laughing so much I nearly fell out of the tree. In the end, he said that it had been Hermione _and_ Ron who'd beaten the Snare. Still, it was very funny hearing him tell the story. Not a side many people see of Harry, I expect.

He told me all about the first year, about meeting Voldemort. He sounds so brave, and the way he was talking about Hermione and Ron, like they were the ones who got him all the way to the final confrontation. . . But then he asked me:

'Will you tell me about your first year, Ginny?'

I just froze. I've never talked to anyone about it, not really. Not Mum, not Dad, not even Charlie or Hermione. But I thought that maybe I'd been waiting, and I'd feel better for telling. Besides, Harry and Voldemort? He needs to know everything he can.

So I told him. I told him everything. About Tom, about the diary, about how he took control so slowly I didn't notice. The whole story lasted nearly two hours, and Harry didn't say anything. I was just finished, when mum called us in to lunch. As we were walking back, Harry said:

'I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this before now'. 

That was sweet of him, I think. After lunch – and Fred was still really quiet, which meant that me and Bill talked a lot. George looked a bit worried about Fred, to tell the truth. They really would be lost without each other – after lunch, Harry and I went back out to the meadow, and Harry told me things about my first year I didn't know. It's like I know the whole story now, how the whole time the three of them were working to try and find out what the monster was. 

It's weird, looking back on that time. It made me who I am today. The Ginny who started Hogwarts, who was chasing off after Harry Potter and blushing and freezing whenever he looked at me. . . She wouldn't have fought in the Department of Mysteries. She wouldn't have dated Michael Corner.

A part of me died when Voldemort - let's call him _Tom_ - possessed me, but the Ginny who came out of that, after she recovered, she wasn't that different. Same feelings, same strengths, same weaknesses. . . It's hard to put a finger on it. By the time I finished my second year, though, I knew that there was something different. My work had improved since the year before, as though I already knew some of the spells. I suppose Tom must have learnt them, years ago. With that came a new confidence, and I think that this was what led to me being able to compete on equal terms with Harry last year. He's a great guy, but you can tell that there are times when he's just not at all sure of what he's doing, or where he's going. He's very short on self-confidence at times, which is something I seem to have in abundance nowadays.

Anyway, once we were finished talking about that year, Harry took my hand. Looking back, I think it was pretty much the first time he ever touched me, apart from in the Chamber. At the time, though, I was thinking of something else and I barely noticed. He said he was sorry that he hadn't been quicker, that he hadn't been able to stop things before they got so bad, that he should have realised things were weird long before he did. It was like he was blaming himself for it all. 

And then I saw it. Harry was acting like he was to blame for everything! I realised then that after all my years of Harry-watching, I can read him a star chart, and right now the shape he was making was the Morose Seeker. How could he be so stupid! So I pushed him out of the tree.

Well, really, it was the only thing to do. He was so funny! He just looked at me from down on the ground, and rubbed his bum where he landed on it. He looked really hurt, like I'd interrupted something. Which, I suppose, I had. A moment of international class brooding. Well, stuff that. So I climbed down and pointed out that if he hadn't known I was going to push him out of the tree, how could he be expected to know that I was to blame for the attacks, or that Voldemort – I said the name! – would come back or, well, anything!

'The only thing you're to blame for, Harry Potter, are your dreadful Potions marks,' I said.

'That's Snape!' he said. 'The git hates me!'

That started him off on the story of his third year, and how everything came down to him, Hermione and Ron all stunning Snape in the Shrieking Shack. That was a story I'd heard bits about from, well, Sirius the previous summer, but never all of it. When Harry told me about how all three of them used the same spell at the same time, I nearly died I was laughing so much. It was wonderful!

Anyway, just then, Ron came out with Hermione. She'd just got to the Burrow by the Floo network from Diagon Alley. It was so nice, the four of us sitting out there, talking about the adventures they'd had. Ron kept trying to beef up his part, although he did do some really brave things. Imagine facing all those spiders when you're arachnophobic! I was so proud of him!

Of course, once Ron heard what Harry was talking about, he started chipping in with _his_ versions. Not very like Harry's at all, but very funny. I really think Ron's starting to grow up. I mean, he was the hero in his version, of course, but the way he told it was so funny that you could tell he was joking. And one other thing. . . Whenever he told us Hermione's part, you could see how proud he was about whatever she did. Except for turning herself into a cat in their second year. He had to go have a drink from the stream he was laughing so much.

Anyway, the whole rest of the holidays were wonderful. The four of us spent all of our time together, and when we went to Diagon Alley we just walked right past Draco Malfoy. He was sneering about something, but it was like it was coming from really far away. It just didn't matter.

Mind you, with his dad in Azkaban, Draco himself doesn't really matter these days.

Of course, the holidays had to end, but I didn't really mind. We all went on the Hogwarts Express, and it seemed like all of Gryffindor House was in our compartment at some point. Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown were about the only people we didn't see, but Colin told me that he saw them sneaking into one of the empty compartments. I suppose it was just like Percy and Penelope when I walked in on them in my first year.

And then, at last, Hogwarts. I love school so much, but this year just seemed like it was going to be extra special. Of course, it wouldn't be a normal year without Hermione and Ron bickering about something. And then Ron had to go off and get one of his trademarked stupid ideas. . . Honestly, he was only trying to impress Hermione. It's so _obvious_.

Just. . . Well, let's just say that Ron should never be left alone in the library again. Who knows what he'll come out of there with next?

To be continued. . .


	2. Ron's Tale

__

Ron's tale

Well, of course it all started a few days after we got back to Hogwarts. Hermione was already nagging us to get on with our work. I mean, we hadn't even got properly settled in yet! Then she had the nerve to tell us that whatever we were discussing couldn't possibly be as important as our homework. Honestly! She can be so uppity sometimes. I know she's a genius, but it doesn't mean she knows everything. Probably.

Anyway, what me and Harry were discussing _was_ important. After all this time, Harry finally completed his collection of Chocolate Frog cards. Unbelievable! I've been collecting since I was eight years old, and Harry beat me! I _still_ don't have Agrippa. 

Of course, Hermione didn't think much of that when we told her what we were talking about.

'You're _so_ immature,' she said. 'Anyway, I though you'd finished playing with those card things years ago.'

Of course, that's typical of Hermione. I started collecting the cards because they tell you all about famous wizards. Trading them with my friends was fun, but it wasn't why I collected them. Besides, I haven't really looked at them in ages. It's only when Harry mentioned that he'd got the last one that we started talking about them again.

So, that's why I was down in the library rather than watching Quidditch practise. Hermione laughed, she actually _laughed_, when I said where I was going. But I was sure I remembered a book that mentioned the cards. Hermione probably shoved it at me so she didn't have to lower herself to reading about them.

Actually, I'm being a bit hard on Hermione. She's great, but just a bit, well, mad when it comes to finding stuff out. If we were asked to do a paragraph on each of ten famous wizards, I'd dig out my cards, but she'd be down in the library, looking through all these useless old books. And we'd probably get the same marks. Like I said, mad.

I found the book eventually, and it was all about the guy who founded the company, and how he chose the wizards to go on the cards and stuff. Funny thing is, it was right next to _Hogwarts: A History. _Guess that section must have been sorted alphabetically. It's called _Howlers, Handbooks and How To Make Great Chocolate_, and I noticed that Lavender Brown has had it out a few times. Can't imagine why.

Anyway, I got the book out, and took it off to show Harry and Hermione. I figured Hermione would be especially interested because the guy who started the Chocolate Frog company, Ian 'Indulgence' Digance was a Muggle born, just like her. But she was having none of it.

'No, Ron' she said. 'I don't care about your stupid book. We've got real work to do, in case you hadn't noticed. Unless this Digance can tell us how to make a perfect truth potion, then I'm not interested.'

Like I said, Hermione can get a bit mad at times.

Anyway, I put the book away for a few days until the four of us were having dinner in the Great Hall on Friday evening. We'd been so busy that we'd barely seen Ginny that week, and it was, well, nice to see her. But you can't tell her I said that!

The four of us were chatting away when Harry mentioned the chocolate book, which got Ginny's attention straight away. Honestly, I'm surprised she's not listed as one of the people who'd had the book out. Show Ginny a Chocolate Frog and she'll show you an empty wrapper.

So, I dug the book out, and was going through it. Even Hermione looked a bit interested when I was going through the spells for creating the frogs. Then, when I turned the page, I saw that there was a spell written down separately from the others. I grinned at Hermione, who looked a bit put out that I'd found a new spell before she had. The spell seemed to be about how to make the cards that come with frogs, and I could see that Hermione was looking a bit uppity again.

'Oh, come on Hermione,' I said. 'Aren't you just a little bit curious about what'll happen if we do the spell? I'd love to see if we could make a card for each of us. I wonder what mine would say?' I should have known not to come out with a leading line like that. You'd think I'd have learned, growing up with Fred and George around, wouldn't you?

'Ron Weasley is a Quidditch-mad student at Hogwarts School,' Ginny began.

'Ron has red hair, is scarily tall and dislikes Potions and Divination,' Harry chipped in.

'He enjoys Defence Against the Dark Arts and playing chess, and would like to be a chess grandmaster, an Auror, or somehow involved in professional Quidditch when he leaves school,' Hermione offered.

'He supports the Chudley Cannons,' Harry continued.

'Despite Puddlemere United having much the better team,' Ginny concluded. Her and Harry dissolved into peals of laughter. It's not that I mind Harry finally settling on a Quidditch team to support, but having him choose the same team as Ginny means they gang up on me all the time now. I knew how to get my revenge, though.

'Fine, laugh all you want,' I said. 'But when we get back to the common room, I'm putting this spell on all three of you, and then we'll see what comes up on _your_ cards.' I grinned. Harry was already looking a little bit worried. That'll teach him to make fun of the Cannons.

*

I forgot, of course, that Harry already has his own card. He tried to use it as an excuse to not go through with the spell. I reckon it's the first time he's ever used his fame to try and get out of doing something, and I nearly let him off, but I decided that if we were all going to go though with it, so was he.

'Sorry, Harry,' I said. 'Besides, that card's complete rubbish. _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord_ and all that garbage.'

Seamus and Dean, on their way in from detention with Snape, (Poor sods. I mean, detention on a Fridat night? With Snape? Ugh.) treated us to a rousing rendition of Harry's famous singing Valentine, and Harry and Ginny both went bright red. I guess it _is_ pretty cruel to keep bringing it up, but it's worth it just to see their faces. It's a good thing that Ginny finally got over Harry. It was just _weird_ having my sister fancy my best friend. Seeing Ginny all quiet and stuff whenever he was around, well, it didn't seem right, not right at all. Not from my chatterbox of a sister. 

Mum always used to say that Ginny was 'vivacious', which I used to think meant pretty, which I suppose was about right for Ginny, but then Hermione explained that it meant full of life, and that was _definitely_ right. Bloody annoying when she used to come in at five in the morning to try to get me to go play with her, but definitely right. Anyway, I'm getting off the point here, aren't I? Back to the story, then.

Of course, Ginny still turned around and insisted that if we were going to try out the spell, it would have to be somewhere a bit more private, in case it backfired. We all looked at Hermione. Being a Prefect and all, she can get away with wandering around the school as much as she wants.

'Not such a bad thing, being a Prefect, is it Ron?' she said. I don't know why I put up with her sometimes. We're always arguing about something or other. Of course, it's always her fault. Mostly. Well, sometimes, anyway.

To cut a long story short, we ended up in the Charms classroom, one of Hermione's favourite places in the school. Well, it _is_ somewhere she gets to learn new stuff, after all. I decided she should be the first to take the spell. It was only fair, after all.

'_Veritas Ranae Picturaeque Atque Maxime Cioccolato_' I said, with Digance's instructions in front of me. A neat little flick of the wrist, and a bubbling brown stream shot from my wand, curling around Hermione from head to toe. It solidified around her, and for a second I almost panicked, but then it crystallised and fractured, and Hermione was back, holding what was, unmistakably, a Chocolate Frog card.

'It worked,' she said, as though she couldn't quite believe it.

'Well of course,' I said with a grin. 'Did you really think it wouldn't?'

She didn't say anything, but the look on her face, well, I can read her like I can read a chessboard.

'Fine', I said. 'Just read the card, and then you can tell me how you've changed your mind.'

Hermione grimaced, and looked at the card. I felt guilty about having a go at her. Merlin knows, I'm not as good at magic as she is. But she just seems to get right up my nose sometimes. It's like. . . I don't know, like she knows how to hit my buttons. . .

Anyway, Harry took the card from her and started reading from it.

'_Hermione Granger is the most talented pupil to attend Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry in the last twenty years.' _

Hermione's cheeks were going pink, which looked really weird on her. She doesn't normally get embarrassed, but I suppose that the card _was_ being pretty full on. 

__

'She is particularly adept at Potions, Charms and Transfiguration, and is a loyal and brave friend. Miss Granger has been rumoured to have been dating both Harry Potter' –Harry paused, and grinned at her-_ 'and star Quidditch player Viktor Krum, but-'_

'_Accio _card!' Hermione yelled, looking really, really pink as the card jumped from Harry to her. She shoved it into her robe pocket, and scowled.

'But. . ?' I asked, grinning at her. I knew that Hermione wasn't interested in anyone, and it was always fun to tease her about her supposed romances with Harry and Krum. She really gets worked up about it, especially when I do it. Still, I'd have killed to see what was on that card.

'But nothing,' she snapped. 'I knew this was a stupid spell.'

'Maybe,' I said, all calm and stuff. She really looked furious this time. 'Who's next?'

Good old Harry raised his hand. I tell you, there's no one I'd want by my side more than him, 'cos he's always ready to put himself in harms way for his friends. This time he looked really nervous as I prepared to cast the spell, as though he was dreading what the card was going to say. I suppose what with it being Harry, that's not surprising.

The spell hit, and Harry was encased in the chocolate shell. Once more it froze, crystallised and shattered, and Ginny leapt forward to snatch the card from his hand.

__

'Harry Potter is probably most famous for his repeated encounters with the Dark Lord Voldemort,' she read with a shudder. Then she grinned and carried on._ 'He is an excellent Quidditch player and excels in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry is destined to be one of the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors once he finishes his schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Apart from defeating the Dark Lord, he also won the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year. Harry is an orphan who currently lives with his Muggle aunt and uncle._

'Well, no great surprises there,' Ginny said, looking a bit put out. I suppose she was hoping there'd be something about Harry's friends on the card. Hermione said something about how even the spell couldn't do proper research, of course. Harry just huffed out a great sigh of relief, like he was afraid something terrible would be on there. Like I said, given all the stuff we've done, there could have been. I mean, helping Buckbeak to escape, helping Sirius, making the Polyjuice potion. . . Yeah, I could just see Malfoy using this spell to make trouble.

Anyway, it was my turn next, and it felt really, really weird to be wrapped up in all that chocolate stuff. I had a quick lick when it got up to my mouth, and it was quite tasty, a bit nutty but with some caramel as well I think. Anyway, it feels a lot longer being inside that shell thing when it's you in there, I can tell you. When the stuff finally cracked and broke up, I had the card in my hand. I didn't get a chance to look at it, though. Instead, Hermione snatched it and looked at me with that great big grin she uses when that Professor Vector doesn't give out any homework. Just by the way, I think that Arithmancy students should be given homework everyday. That'd shut Hermione up.

Anyway, Miss Perfect Prefect Granger started reading my card out, taking great delight in it, I might add.

__

'Ronald Weasley is probably best known as the best friend of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. In his own right, Ronald is an excellent chess player who also specialises in Quidditch trivia. A competent student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he is as yet unsure of his future occupation. He is stubborn to a fault, but also brave, daring and loyal. In many respects, he is the model Gryffindor. Although single, he is often seen in the company of his friend Hermione Granger.'

I swear, it's all true. Even that bit about being stubborn, I suppose. Me, stubborn? Ha! I could have sworn Hermione was making that up, just because I know she'd hate to say all good stuff about me. But it was there. Still, the rest was alright. 

It's a bit weird how Hermione got on my card. I was going to accuse her of messing with the spell, but I knew she hadn't. And the card was right, we do spend a lot of time together. Still single? Well, yeah. Why would I want to do all that stupid emotional stuff? Besides, Hermione's great. She's like having a girlfriend without having to go through all the dumb things that Seamus had to do with Lavender. No, Hermione's all the girl I want in my life. Err. . . Just don't let her hear me say that or she'll never shut up. And, I mean, er, anyway. . . Back to the story.

__

Anyway, I just _knew_ that this card thing was a good idea. Hermione actually stumbled over the bit about me being the model Gryffindor, which was really hilarious. I've always been telling her to lighten up a bit, and I know that when it comes down to it Hermione will always do the right thing, but _she _didn't get 'model Gryffindor' did she? I was grinning hugely, so, of course, she _had _to say something.

'Yes, well, I did say that these things weren't very accurate,' was the best she could come up with.

'So you're not the most talented pupil to come here for twenty years?' I asked. Classic! She was torn, absolutely torn. 

And then Harry stepped in. He really must get sick of me and Hermione arguing all the time. We should probably lay off it a bit, but it's so much fun to tease her and it's not like she doesn't always give as good as she gets. Harry's getting better at knowing when things are about to get serious, too. He must be growing up.

'Just one of us left,' he said, smiling at Ginny. She looked really weird, like she was going to puke or something. I don't think she's claustrophobic, so it probably wasn't the idea of being frozen in chocolate. I mean, she's a girl, right? She should love it.

Then it hit me. I can be such an idiot sometimes. It was the whole Tom Riddle thing. She must have been worrying it'd be mentioned on the card. Honestly, I know everyone wants You-Know-Who dead, but with us it's personal. Ginny's always been so full of life, but after her first year there were times when she'd go so quiet. It's gotten better, but still, sometimes. . . I was just glad I didn't say anything and make it worse. Maybe _I'm_ growing up too? Scary stuff. Have to keep an eye on it.

Anyway, Hermione cast the spell and, well, all hell broke loose.

Ten very confusing minutes later, I was back in the dormitory, getting ready for bed. First Harry came in, then Ginny, and I got kicked out of my own bedroom. I wouldn't have minded so much, but I was only in those horrible maroon pyjamas Mum got me last summer. Hermione made some remark that set everyone off, and after about five minutes, I'd had enough. We started in on each other, again, and. . . Well, no use going on about it. It's really not connected to this story at all.

To be continued…


	3. Hermione's Tale

__

Hermione's tale

It all started the same way all our school years do, on the Hogwarts Express. We were talking about the war against Voldemort and his forces, and how horrible it was, not knowing who was who, and who could be trusted. I mean, look at Professor Lupin, or Sirius, or Barty 'Mad Eye Moody' Crouch. You can't always trust what you think is right. Ron said something silly about making people carry Chocolate Frog cards around with them so that we could read about them and decide whether or not we could trust them. 

I suppose, in hindsight, I shouldn't have risen to it, but I made a comment about the cards not exactly being very reliable. Ron pulled a face, and reminded me of Nicholas Flamel's card. So I pointed out that Harry's card made him out to be some kind of noble hero, taking it all on his chin while everyone else got on with their lives thanks to him beating Voldemort. Ron just looked at me blankly, and said 'So?'

'Well,' I said. 'We know that Harry isn't like that. We know that he suffers because of what happened to him when he was a baby, and it's not like he actually intended to do it, is it?'

Ron just looked at me like I'd gone mad, and went back to playing Exploding Snap with Neville and Dean, but Harry looked at me like he was a bit hurt.

'Do you really think I make a fuss about. . . about all that?' he asked.

'No!' I said, really embarrassed. 'It's just that you're not, oh, James Bond or something. You care about the things that happen, you don't just push it off to one side at the end of each year. That card makes it sound like you, I don't know, like you live for the adventure.'

'Yeah, I suppose,' he said. 'Want the last Frog anyway?' he asked, smiling as he held it out to me.

'Share it?' I said, smiling back at him. I was really grateful not to have been pulled into a big argument that first day back. He broke the Frog in two, and took the card from the packet.

'Don't know why I bother,' he said as he handed me my half of the Frog. 'It's been over a year since I found that last one I didn't have. Been stuck with only Morgan le Fay to get ever since. . .' Then he went really pale, and for a second I thought his scar might be hurting again, then he let out this great yell.

'Ron, I got her!!!'

Well, of course it was all very confusing for the next few minutes. I didn't even know that Harry and Ron were still collecting those silly cards, I thought they gave up back in the second year or something. Of course, Ron was mad with jealousy.

'You great, steaming. . .' he trailed off. 'I've been collecting since I was _eight! _How did you complete them before me?'

Typical. Ron was still going on about it a few days later, when he really should have been working. When I pointed this out to him, he tried to make it sound like the cards could be useful. As if. Even Professor Binns would notice if we handed in an essay copied off the back of one of the cards, but Ron was trying to get me to believe they were some kind of handy reference guide to the famous witches and wizards. Finally, I gave up.

'If,' I said, holding up one finger. 'If you can prove to me that those cards are useful, I'll never say a word against them again.'

I thought I'd won, thought I'd checkmated him. It was Friday night, and with the weekend ahead of him I didn't think Ron would actually bother doing anything. Then again, Ron is simply the most stubborn person I know, and whatever I said to him, he was going to prove me wrong. If he'd only apply that kind of commitment to his work. . . Whenever I say it, though, he just grins.

'But proving you wrong is fun, Hermione,' he says.

'How would you know?' I say back. 'You've never managed it.'

'Lockhart?' he asks. Every time! Every single time! I was twelve, for goodness sake.

Anyway, the next day was the first Quidditch practise, and I was sure Ron would be there for that, but we didn't see him until lunch. And that was when he brought out that idiotic book.

I have to give Ron credit. That daft spell really worked on me. All that stuff about Victor and Harry, it said it wasn't true, but the rest of it, well, it's just a very good thing Ron never got to hear it, that's all I'm saying.

Harry's card was as useless as ever, except now it had loads of stuff about him being an eligible bachelor! Honestly, he's not even old enough to leave school. And Ginny looked a bit crestfallen about it, so I said that the spell couldn't do research very well. In fact, I wonder how they came up with Harry's card if they use the spell to make them? Maybe some wizards they use the spell on, if they're really old or something? I'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore. I know he has a card, and maybe he'll know. I suppose I could look it up in Ron's book, but I just won't admit that I'm getting interested in them. It's just curiosity, anyway. I still don't think they're at all useful.

Ron went next, and the card was, well, interesting. Model Gryffindor indeed! I think it only said that because the really smart pupils are supposed to go into Ravenclaw. I do wonder sometimes why I came to Gryffindor. Not that I'd trade being here for being in Ravenclaw or anything, but did I really seem that brave? I didn't even stand up to Ron when he teased me. . . Oh, I'm getting hopelessly off topic here. Where was I?

Anyway, Ron was strutting around like he'd won the Quidditch Cup or something, and then we started bickering, like we always do. So Harry got between us, and said that it was Ginny's turn, and Ron was going to cast the spell there and then, but I stopped him. I had a feeling that the more time you had to prepare for the spell, the less personal information it revealed about you, something like that. Ginny was looking pretty worried, and even Ron seemed to calm down a bit. 

'You don't have to do it,' he said, which for him was actually pretty sensitive. Ginny just shook her head, and then said she wanted me to cast it, so that she could be sure it went properly. Well, of course I was fine with that, and so I cast it. At the last second, I could see Ginny screwing up her face like she was really concentrating on something, and then she was gone.

It wasn't my imagination, I'm sure. The chocolate shell thing did take longer to break over Ginny then any of us others. Much longer. Harry was about to smash it open when it cracked by itself, and the look of relief on his and Ron's faces was pretty sweet, in hindsight. I'm sure I looked much the same, though. We were starting to get pretty worried.

Anyway, Ginny was back and standing before us. She was trembling a bit, which is hardly surprising. She had the card in her hand, but no one made a move to read it.

'You. . . You okay, Gin?' Ron asked. She swallowed, and nodded, before giving a small smile. It doesn't seem like much, but I know it helped calm Ron down. He wouldn't admit it, but I think Ginny's the family member he's closest to. He told me once that nothing could be as bad as when Ginny got taken into the Chamber. I'm actually kind of glad I was Petrified that day.

Anyway, Ginny offered me the card to read, and of course I took it and started reading, as I always do. 

__

'Ginny Weasley is the youngest of Molly and Arthur's Weasleys seven children, and the only girl,' the card began. Ginny snorted. I know she hates being described that way but, well, it _is _part of who she is. _'A vivacious redhead, she is particularly adept at Astronomy and Charms. The legend of the seventh child is one commonly heard in magical lore, and Ginny has already proven herself to be a powerful witch, fighting against the ghost of He-Who-Must-Not-'_

'Stop!' Ron said, his face deadly serious for once.

'No, Ron, it's okay,' Ginny said. 'I don't mind. It actually sounds quite good the way the card tells it,' she added, grinning. Ron smiled a little, but he still looked worried.

__

'Fighting against the ghost of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for nearly a year until she was finally too worn out to keep him away. She has vast potential and may prove to be vital in the fight against Voldemort, especially if her desired union with-'

'Stop!' This time it was Ginny yelling. In a blur, she'd snatched the card from my hands and was gone, the door to the classroom banging behind her.

Ron looked at me, goggle-eyed. Harry looked after Ginny, as though he wanted to go after her. I had a suspicion about what that card was going to say next, and took a few seconds to get everything straight in my head before saying anything. Ron, of course, didn't pause.

'What's up with her?' he said. Boys! I suppose it's a good thing that Harry and Ron are so dense about this sort of thing. If what I suspected was true, and that card was going to finish with the words '_Harry Potter_' then the last thing Ginny needed was the two of them blundering about with their complete lack of understanding. I can read Ron like a book, truly, and I just knew that when he got back to Gryffindor Tower, he'd be challenging Ginny to a game of chess. Then he'd say something like 'And Harry can play the winner, go on Gin, I'll even let you win for once, if you like.' Really, the last thing Ginny needed right now was her clueless brother trying to make thing better.

I wonder sometimes exactly how Ron managed to grow up with five older brothers and never manage to pick up on all the things they must have gone through. I know that Percy and Fred both had girlfriends while Ron was here with them, and George, Charlie and Bill would almost certainly have dated. Charlie was Quidditch Captain, after all, and Bill was Head Boy, and George was, after all, George. They were all Weasleys, anyway. It just seems like girls can't resist them. Maybe Ron's the odd one out? He really does seem clueless at times. Absolutely clueless.

Harry's not much better, really, but it's not like he ever had many friends before coming here. I suppose he's not too bad, all things considering, but I knew it was up to me to talk to Ginny and try and make things a bit better.

'Ron,' I said quickly. 'I'll talk to Ginny, you play chess with Harry and I'll try and help her. It's all probably been a bit much. . .' I left the sentence hanging, not wanting to speculate on _what _exactly had been a bit much.

'Yeah, she's right, Ron,' Harry said. 'Ginny probably just got a bit shaken up with all that stuff on the card. I know I didn't much like reading my card tonight.'

Ron huffed a few times. 'Should have just left the flaming book in the library,' he said. 'Stupid spell, anyway.'

And he stalked off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Harry sighed, and looked at me.

'It wasn't really Voldemort that upset Ginny, was it?' he said. 'There's a boy she likes, and she didn't want me and Ron to find out who.'

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

'She shouldn't be embarrassed,' he said. 'Whoever he is,' he paused, as though carefully phrasing the rest of the sentence. 'Well, he's got to be okay, right? He's probably a Gryffindor, and they're all right. Is it Colin?' he asked. His eyes narrowed, as though he didn't much like the idea.

For a split second, I wanted to tell him. We _all_ know Ginny had just the biggest crush on Harry when she started at Hogwarts, but that with one thing and another she never really did anything about it. Of course, she had that thing with Michael Corner last year, but it didn't really go anywhere. When Ron and Harry heard about it, I had to be really careful. I told Harry that Ginny had 'given up' on him. I wanted him to know that Ginny still liked him, but. . . Well, forget what I said. Harry is worse than Ron is. He was so wrapped up in Cho that he didn't even notice. Of course, things went wrong between him and Cho, which was hardly surprising, and then there was everything that happened at the end of last year. If that disaster at the Ministry of Magic had no other good points, at least it meant that Harry looked to other people as friends other than just Ron and I. It made him so very insular. But Ginny, Luna and Neville are all friends of ours now, and Harry and Ginny have even become very good friends. 

Anyway, if I'd had my way, Harry would have noticed Ginny long ago. But it wasn't my place to interfere. I helped him with Cho as best I could, but really. . . I couldn't interfere then, and I wouldn't now. 

'Even if I knew for certain who it was,' I said cautiously, 'I couldn't tell you.'

It didn't mean I couldn't nudge him in the right direction, though. It wasn't a lie. I didn't know for certain that Ginny still liked Harry. We hadn't talked about it since we got back to school. I'd just drawn the most logical conclusion from all the facts available. I mean, human emotions aren't exactly the most logical things in the world, are they? I might have been wrong. 

__

Anyway. 

Anyway, I went back to Gryffindor Tower, and walked up to Ginny, who was sitting in one of the little private study corners. Dean told me that Ron had stalked up to the boys' dormitory without saying anything. Typical Ron, again. Typical boy, I suppose. He just needs to learn to control his temper. Well, I suppose if he did that, he wouldn't really be Ron. Ron without his hotheaded emotions? Hmmm. . .

Ginny was sitting by the window, staring out over the lake. She barely moved her head when I came in, but she didn't exactly need to be a Seer to see who'd be the one to come up to her.

'Ginny?' I said. Well, what else do you say? I can understand O.W.L. grade Arithmancy, but sometimes there are things I can't even begin to grasp. Like how it feels to be in love with someone for as long as Ginny has loved Harry. It must have been so dreadful for her, and I'm always amazed at how she manages to stay so cheerful.

'I'm okay,' she said. 'It was silly, but. . .' she waved the card at me. 'To see it written down, for a stupid bit of card to know before, before. . .'

'Before Harry does?'

She nodded. I walked over to the window and stood beside her, looking at the lake. 

'Why not just tell him? You can't say he hasn't noticed you now,' I pointed out. 'Ron and I figured out you were always in the same place back at the Burrow. It did make things so much easier whenever we needed you to sort our one of our rows.'

'It's a nice idea,' she said, a smile on her lips. 'But I can just see him now. . . _We shouldn't get involved with anyone, not when Voldemort is still around, especially not me-_

'Ginny?'

We spun around, and there was someone standing behind us. As the light glinted off of his glasses, I bit my lip, unable to believe he'd heard everything we'd said And now. . . I glanced at Ginny, who was frozen. Now Harry didn't need to be told, didn't need to read the card, now he'd heard it for himself.

*

Of course, I got out of there. There didn't seem much point in staying around, but I felt a bit guilty as I passed Harry. Thankfully, a few minutes later, Ron came down to the Common Room, and I was about to ask him how Harry was. I'd looked up from the book I was reading to see him striding away from where Ginny was sitting and up the boys' staircase. Then I noticed that Ron was wearing his pyjamas. Maroon pyjamas. Now, I don't care what Ron says. Maroon suits him, and I said so. But it started everyone teasing him, and Ron being the hothead he is, he reacted badly and. . . Oh, but that's another story entirely.

To be concluded…


	4. Harry's Tale

__

Harry's tale

This story starts when I was twelve years old and I found someplace I could call home. I suppose that sounds melodramatic, but it's true. Only when I went to the Burrow for the first time did I really feel like I'd found someplace I could be happy, where I could be _me_ without being made to feel like I was failing in some way.

That first morning, when Ginny came running down the stairs, banged into the kitchen, took one look at me, and ran back upstairs again. . . It was a bit of a shock, really. The rest of the holidays, I kept trying to catch more than a fleeting glimpse of Ginny, but it wasn't until we went to Diagon Alley that she even said more than a word or two in front of me.

In fact, she stuck up for me in front of Draco Malfoy. And while I was still getting over hearing her say something, Malfoy turned on her. 'Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend,' he drawled. Ron may always say he wants to lay one on Malfoy, and Hermione may actually have hit him, but if Mr Weasley hadn't shown up at that point, I'd have hexed him as hard as I could. He had no right to say that sort of thing to her, the nasty little swine. . .

After that, it seemed like Ginny got to be even more distant. Ron even teased her a bit about what Malfoy said. He thought it was pretty funny. We went back to school, and what with everything that happened that year, I never really got the chance to get to know Ginny any better. I just sort of supposed she had other friends, she was doing other things. . . When I found out it had been her opening the Chamber, I really felt ill. Over the next few years, things were just. . . awkward between us, until I finally got the courage to talk to her about that year. Afterward, I felt so stupid. If we'd had that talk before then, at any time, it would have been so much better. 

When I got to the Burrow this year, I resolved not to let any more time go by, and I really did get to know Ginny pretty well that summer. We both supported Puddlemere United, for a start. We talked about the Pudds, and that got us talking about life after Hogwarts, and about family and friends and school and, well, everything. . . Ginny was so full of life, even after all she went through, that for the first time I found myself really seeing a life after school. Not just fighting the Dark forces, which seems to be how things are going to go, but finding time for myself, maybe even time to settle down. Of course, that's a long time in the future.

I guess I always knew that I could rely on my friends when I needed them, but the way Ginny chatted happily about life, and family, and stuff like that. . . She made me see that I could rely on them when I _didn't_ need them. That they would be there for stuff like birthdays, and Quidditch matches, and when I needed help putting up shelves. A friend is for life, not just for life-or-death. It seems pretty stupid I never noticed that before, but I suppose I had, in a way. I just never thought it through to the point where I'd have a life where my friends weren't all living in the same corner of Hogwarts as me.

By the end of the holidays, Ginny and me spent so much time together that Fred and George were whistling the wedding march whenever they saw us. Being Fred and George, of course, they whistled it really slow and mournful, like a funeral march. Well, until Ginny put Ton Tongue Toffees into their lasagne one night.

Still, it was nice spending all that time with her. Ron's always been so emotionally open, and Hermione is almost too smart for her own good. Ginny was somewhere in the middle. Intelligent, without being logical all the time, emotional, without erupting over Fred getting more sausages at breakfast. She was great to spend time with.

So, when Hermione read out that card, and it seemed like Ginny had started to like someone, it felt weird, except I sort of recognised that feeling. I was jealous. I'd fallen for Ginny without even noticing it. I couldn't quite believe it as I walked through the common room, half in a daze. I couldn't really put words to how it happened, just that the thought of Ginny going off with someone else was really uncomfortable. I was being selfish, but I didn't want to share her, not after I'd just found her. I really didn't like feeling like that, at all. So, I decided I had to talk to Ginny, just get it out in the open, let her choose between me and this other boy.

I was torn, though, between going up to check on Ron, who was probably in our dormitory, and going straight to Ginny. In the end, after an indecisive five minutes, I figured that Ron'd probably cheer up when I told him that his sister laughed in my face when I asked her out. So there I was, standing ten feet away from Hermione and Ginny. And that's when I heard what Ginny was saying.

'Ginny?' I said. The girls froze when they saw me standing there. Whatever they'd been talking about, they shut up straight away.

'Harry?' Ginny breathed. 'Were you. . . Did you. . . How long have you been standing there?'

'Er. . . Not long,' I replied. 'Ginny, can we talk?' She didn't say anything, just looked at Hermione who still hadn't moved. 'Hermione, can we have a few moments alone, please?'

'Of course,' Hermione said, suddenly moving again. She walked towards me like she'd just been hit with the Jelly Legs jinx. I tried to catch her eye on the way past, but she just stared at the floor. Instead, I looked at Ginny, and my heart jumped into my mouth.

She's gorgeous, especially in the moonlight, which is how I was seeing her right then. There's just something about Ginny that makes me come over all light headed. I suppose it's probably the way my parents felt about each other. Which is a scary thought, frankly.

Anyway, before I start to dwell on my parents, let me get back to the story. I was standing there, Ginny was standing over there, and nothing seemed to be happening to get us closer together. I don't know if you've ever had the feeling when you're feeling all hot and flustered that your knees aren't working properly? They just seem to want to spring out at all angles. It makes walking really impossible. It's a horrible problem that seems to hit me worse than anyone. Ron and Hermione seem to be okay.

Eventually, I managed to sort of half-walk, half-stagger towards Ginny. Now, I know it was dark in that corner of the common room, and I know Ginny has pretty fair skin, but I would swear she almost looked as white as a ghost. I wanted to reach out and touch her, partly to make sure she was all right –she looked a bit sick- and, well, partly because I just wanted to touch her. So I did. I reached out and stroked her cheek. She jumped like I'd shocked her, which made me jump.

We laughed, which helped break the tension. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I tried to think of something to say, something that would hint at what I wanted to talk about. Casting my mind about, I tried to think about what anyone else might say in my place.

'Gin, who's this boy you like?' was what I came out with. In the back of my head, I could hear Fred and George laughing themselves hoarse. Really, I suppose I shouldn't have gone with what they would have said. But, again, being around Ginny Weasley seemed to be different to being around anyone else. I screwed up my courage, and tried to meet Ginny's eyes. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do, especially as I halfway suspected she was going to be absolutely furious with me.

Instead, she looked a little shocked, certainly surprised that I'd asked, but nervous too. Momentarily, I tried to work out who this guy was, that Ginny was so nervous about owning up to liking him. Why on earth hadn't I come to my senses earlier? Ginny looked at me, seeming to calm down a little, as though she'd thought I was going to be angry.

'Why. . . Why do you want to know?' she stammered. I could have kicked something. If Draco Malfoy had walked past just then, he'd have been hexed into the middle of next week. There was someone, and now I had to choose between letting Ginny go on with her life, or trying to force myself back into it, like a set of robes that no longer fit.

'Erm, well, I. . .' I managed. Hopeless. Whoever this guy was, he almost certainly deserved Ginny way more than the tongue-tied, fumbling, bumbling idiot who stood in front of her at that moment. 'Well, what's he like? Why do you like him?' Anything to buy some time, I decided.

Ginny seemed to regain some colour as she thought about the boy of her dreams. I almost pulled a face, but remembered I was supposed to be honourable, and gracious, and all that dragon dung.

'Well, Ginny said, taking a deep breath. 'He's a Quidditch player, he's really brave, he can be really funny, but he's also one of the most. . . _intense _people I know. . .' she tailed off, looking down at the ground. 'He's sweet, and kind, he'd do anything for his friends. . . And I'd do anything for him.'

I was lost. Completely at sea. Who on earth was she talking about? I decided to take a chance, try and see if she was really as into this bloke as she seemed to be. I took a deep, deep breath.

'Ginny, listen,' I said. 'Um. . .'

I dried up. Completely. I wanted to say it so much, but I couldn't. Then I thought about Ron and Hermione, and how obvious it was that they liked each other, and how much it had been starting to get on my nerves that neither one would admit it. Thinking that at least I'd be able to say I tried, I straightened up and looked Ginny square in the eye.

'Ginny, I like you, I really, really like you. More than just friendship like, I mean,' I said, cursing myself as I did so for my clumsiness. 'I'm sorry to tell you this now, just when you're starting to like someone else, but I just had to tell you. I don't know who this other guy is, but. . .'

And that's about where my courage failed me. With Ginny standing there with her mouth open, not having made a sound since I said those fateful words, I tailed off.

'Oh, _damn_. . .' I said, before turning on my heel and walking away from her. I staggered across the common room, only vaguely seeing and certainly not hearing all the chaos going on around me. I stumbled upstairs, feeling as though my mind was separate from my body and had only the vaguest control over its limbs. Fortunately, the door to my room was open. Something as complicated as turning a doorknob was beyond me right then. I went through the door, and threw myself onto the bed face first. After a few seconds, when normal service seemed to have returned to my body, I got up to pull the curtains closed around me. It was as I did this I realised that Ron was coming over to me.

'Er, Harry? You all right mate?' he asked. Ron is a wonderful guy, my best friend in the entire world, but I somehow had this feeling that I'd been wrong earlier. If I told Ron I'd asked his sister out, he wouldn't think it was funny. He's always been pretty protective of Ginny. He may say that it's because his mum always tells him to keep an eye on her, but I know different. 

'No,' I said. 'Just. . . I don't want to talk about it, Ron. Not tonight.'

'Well, okay. I'm here if you change your mind,' he said. I looked after him unhappily as he turned and walked back toward his bed. Only now was it starting to hit me that what I'd said to Ginny could have a lasting effect on my friendship with Ron as well. What would he think of me if Ginny said anything? And she surely would, if not directly to Ron, but word gets around. Just for once, the gossipmongers would have a piece of gossip every bit as juicy as the ones they dream about. 

'Ron?' The voice I heard was muffled as I shut the curtains around my bed. It was definitely female though. I lay back and shut my eyes, not wanting to hear another conversation between Ron and Hermione where they dance around their feelings for one another before finally breaking into a huge argument. It was getting to be a real pain. I may have mentioned that before. If so, my apologies. I do get a bit side-tracked. I could spend as long moaning about those two as they do moaning about one another.

Anyway, this is all a roundabout way of saying that it wasn't Hermione that Ron was talking to, but Ginny. And she was asking him to give us some privacy.

My stomach sank. I don't know why people say their hearts sank. It's always my stomach. Sometimes I feel like I have a Quidditch team practising in there, sometimes, like now, it just drops like I swallowed one of Hagrid's rock cakes.

'Harry?' she said. I didn't reply. I wasn't trying to be rude, I just couldn't think of anything to say to her.

'Harry? Please talk to me,' she said. 'Don't be angry with me, please.'

I sat up and drew the curtains open. Ginny was standing there, wringing her hands together. I know it's not the most complimentary of comparisons, but she reminded me of Dobby when he gets nervous.

'I'm not angry, not with you,' I said. 'I'm angry with myself. I'm sorry for saying those things. It was really wrong of me. Whoever this guy is you like, I shouldn't have tried to interfere. I have no right to say stuff like that to you, just because I finally realised. . .' I tailed off.

'Realised? Realised what?' she said. I sighed.

'Ginny, please don't make me say this,' I said. She stared at me, a little worried, but still curious. I looked down at the dormitory floor.

'Look, you're great, okay? I finally realised that. I've had Ron going on all this time about how you're normally really chatty, and Hermione says it's nice to have someone around other than boys to talk to and. . . Well, they both like you a lot, you know? I suppose I should have paid more attention to them before now, because just as I'm starting to appreciate for myself how much fun you are to be around, how. . . how _alive_ you are. . .' I sighed again, and looked up at her.

'Just as I finally start to realise all that, you start to like some other guy that I don't know, and now I'm not going to get to spend any time with you.' I smiled, grimly. 'I guess you could say it's only fair, after all the years I spent ignoring you.'

She looked down on me, and for a second I thought I'd offended her. She looked furious, her cheeks bright red, then she unclenched her hands, letting them drop to her side. She sat down beside me on the bed, looking as though she was tensed to spring up at any moment. I looked at her curiously, but she kept her eyes fixed on the floor. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out something I immediately recognised. It was her card. The picture on it showed Ginny running trough the fields behind the Burrow, turning to laugh at the person with the camera before racing on ahead. She had flowers twisted in her hair and was wearing a simple sundress. She reached out, holding the card in front of me. I took it, and stared blankly at the picture.

'You might want to read the description of me,' she said in a whisper. 'If you're feeling so terrible about being honest to me, maybe you can help me work out a way to get this boy I like to stop being so stupid? I've tried, but he still always seems to see the worst of every situation. . .'

Well, if anyone could stop a person doing that, Ginny would be it. So I turned over the card, dreading what I was about to see. I read the description, eager to delay by a few seconds the impending blow.

__

'Ginny Weasley is the youngest of Molly and Arthur's Weasleys seven children, and the only girl,' I read. _'A vivacious redhead, she is particularly adept at Astronomy and Charms. The legend of the seventh child is one commonly heard in magical lore, and Ginny has already proven herself to be a powerful witch, fighting against the ghost of He-Who-Must-Not-Named for nearly a year until she was finally too worn out to keep him away. She has vast potential and may prove to be vital in the fight against Voldemort, especially if her desired union with Harry Potter ever comes to pass. She is a longstanding fan of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team.'_

'Oh,' I said, after several seconds. And yes, I really did read all the way to the end of the card before what I'd read sank in. I turned to her, and tried to control the huge grin spreading across my face.

'Me?' I asked. She coloured red again, and this time I recognised it as a blush. Ron doesn't blush anything like that. That's pretty irrelevant, I know, but still, he doesn't.

'You,' she replied. 'So, now you can read me like a Chocolate Frog card rather than a. . . a. . .'

'A horoscope?' I suggested. My Divination despair was becoming legendary in Gryffindor tower.

'Yes, that. Anyway, is there anything you want to say?'

Now, I may be slow on the uptake at times, but I try and make up for it. Well, except for Snape. He may have saved my life, not actually been involved in any of the evil plots I've uncovered, and generally turned out to be on the right side, but I still think he's a slimy git.

Anyway, I took Ginny's hand in mine and tried once more, unsuccessfully once more, to try and control my grin.

'Gin, I'm sorry for being really stupid, I'm sorry for being a horrible pessimist and I'm really sorry for making you come in here and be subjected to the odour five guys make just by living in one room. I'll try and look on the bright side more often, though having you around me a lot would certainly help, so would you please, please, please go out with me?'

'Well, as to the smell, I grew up with six brothers, so it kind of brings back memories,' Ginny replied, smiling impishly at me. 'As to the going out with you. . .' she paused. 'Of course I will.'

To which there could only be one reply, really. But it didn't involve me saying anything much, so I'm not going to go into details.

There were plenty of words the next morning, of course, once it finally dawned on Ron why he'd been left in the Common Room for half an hour in his pyjamas. Everyone was saying how nice he looked in maroon, apparently. Of course, Hermione and him had another argument, although whether it was connected to Ron's pyjamas I doubt even they could say. Really, it can take some people so long to realise what's perfectly obvious to everyone else. Maybe there's a spell that could help them?

The End


End file.
